A Strange Day
by oni-neko ninja
Summary: Sasuke gets home from a long day of stupid, boring missions Tsunade gave him. His GF comes over to hang out for a while. Later, she has to get home before her curfew. How will she get home in time? SasuHina pairing. My 1st fanfic, please be nice and R&R.


**Sasuke's PoV**

I had just returned from a mission, and on my way home I had passed by Sakura. Thankfully, though, I reached home without anything going wrong. (Meaning no one had bothered me.) I was really pissed off, though. My 'big' mission had really been a series of smaller, more boring ones. (Like walking dogs, babysitting, or picking up trash, for a few examples.)

'Thanks a _whole lot_, Tsunade! Thanks to you, I had to cancel the plans I made with Hina-chan! I just hope she won't be angry with me...' I thought, mentally beating up a punching bag/rag doll thing that conveniently looked just like Tsunade.

"Heh," I laughed just thinking of the idea.

I was sitting on the couch in my apartment when someone knocked on the door. I got up from my couch to answer the door, only to find Sakura on the other side.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun," she said. "I saw you and I thought I'd come and welcome you back."

"Hn. Whatever. Listen, if that's all you came to do then if you see Hinata-chan—"

"I know. If I see her, send her here," Sakura finished my statement for me.

"Hn, I see you _do_ listen after all. Anyway, bye," I said as I closed the door.

"Bye."

I sat back down on my couch, and I went back to my previous idea of beating the shit out of a Tsunade-looking thing.

'Ha! That grandma seriously needs to try and give people better—and preferably more exciting—damn missions than what she's been giving us all lately. Aww, damnit! Did I _really_ just call Tsunade "grandma"? I guess it's official, then. I really do spend way _too much_ time with Naruto.'

There was someone else at the door. This time, though, it was my girlfriend, Hyuuga Hinata.

"C'mon on in," I called, not wanting to leave the comfortable spot I had found (or rather made) in the couch cushions. I had moved the cushions so some of the soft ones were behind me. Hinata came in to find me in an unusual position on a bad day.

She thought aloud, "Typical Sasu-kun. Bad day equals strange things going on over here. It's always either the couch or the bed that gets messed up around here, isn't it?"

"Either that or a mental beating goes to a dummy that conveniently looks like whoever ruined my day. In this case, it was Tsunade. Damn baka missions!" I said.

Hinata asked, "And how'd she ruin your day?"

"Like I just said—damn baka missions! Meiki, I had to cancel today's plans with you because of my so-called 'mission'. I'm in high hopes that you're not mad at me," I said.

"Me mad at you? No way!" Hinata replied.

"Arigato, Hina-chan," I said.

She told me, "Yusettai."

"C'mon. Sit down. Please?" I was asking for it.

"Um... Where will I sit?" she teased me.

'The time I'm spending with her now will hopefully make up for today.' I thought, then said, "Where, you ask? Why, where else, my sweet Hina-chan?"

She looked at me, where I was sitting, then at the rest of the couch. After a minute, she climbed over, wanting to snuggle into me.

"You're just a giant teddy bear, you know that, Sasu-kun?" she teased me again, looking up at me.

I looked at her sweetly, giving her a smile and kissing her forehead through her bangs. We sat so close to one another. I rested my chin on top of her head for a minute, with my arms around her, and she just snuggled into me. All I really wanted to do was sit there with her in my embrace, breathing her sweet scent in for a while.

She looked in the direction of the doors to the balcony.

I looked down at her adorable face thinking, 'She must be thinking hard about something.'

I was, however, proven wrong. She actually wasn't thinking very hard at all, for when I spoke her name, she snapped out of it.

"Hina-chan?" I asked.

"Heke? Gomen, nani, Sasu-kun?" she exclaimed.

I asked, "What's your mind, Hina-chan?"

"Well," Hinata said, "I was wondering if maybe you and I could go out on the balcony and watch the sunset."

"Sure. Whatever you want, Hina-chan," I replied.

So we went out on the balcony to watch the sunset the way she'd wanted. I would have done anything for Hyuuga Hinata, and she knew it.

We watched the sunset together on my balcony. We sat at first, and after a few minutes, we ended up cuddling, not just sitting anymore, once we were back inside. We shared a few kisses. We exchanged kind words. Basically, the way I thought about it, it was a perfect evening for Hinata and I.

The perfect evening ended, though, when she got a good look at the clock. I looked at the clock as well.

I realized: '8:45?! Damn! She has to be home in fifteen minutes, or she's grounded! I don't have any kind of motorized transportation, nor does anyone else I know! All I have is a manual bicycle! Um... unh... uh... Hmm...'

Hinata asked, "Sasu-kun, what're we gonna do? How can I get home before my nine PM curfew?"

"Ha!! No need to worry, Hina-chan! I've got a plan! I guess it's time to break my personal record," I said, clearly more than a little psyched.

She realized I was talking about my bike, and said, "What?! But, Sasu-kun! Your personal best on that thing is twenty-five minutes from here to the Hyuuga Compound nonstop. How will we make it in less than fifteen? Besides, you always take the side streets, which take longer than the main roads, meiki?"

"Hai, Hina-chan, I know," I answered. "This time I guess I'll be stuck taking the main roads instead. Hmm... Hina-chan! C'mon!"

I led her downstairs outside and got my bike out. (I kept it in a closet-sized shed to keep it from rusting in the rain and other bad weather.) I hopped on the seat; she hopped on the back wheel.

"Hold on!" I told her. Once I felt her holding on (she'd decided to put her hands on my shoulders to keep her balance), I began pedaling—and fast, at that.

Every few seconds I would yell "Suimasen!" or "Coming through!" as I pedaled as fast as I could, maneuvering and weaving in and out of or through crowds of people. Either I would dodge them, or they would dodge me. Whoever was faster.

Hinata and I were almost past Ichiraku when I nearly ran over Jiraiya. I swerved just in time, too.

"Gomen, ero-sennin!" I called out. 'Jeeze! I really _am_ becoming more and more like Naruto-nii every day! Oh, sono jiki gure-to! I just called Naruto-nii my brother! Damn I just did again!' As I pedaled, I kept mentally pounding myself.

Jiraiya yelled, "IT'S JIRAIYA!! Get it right!!"

"Gomen!!" I called back.

As I called back to him, I almost didn't see Iruka.

"Whaa...!!" I swerved around him. "Suimasen! Gomen nasai, Iruka-sensei!"

Then we came to an intersection. There were two men carrying a large glass window (probably a window, anyway) across the intersection.

I said, "Alright, Hina-chan! Listen! When I say jump, I want you to jump, OK?"

"What?!" Hinata called out.

"JUMP!!" I yelled.

She jumped just in time, and cleared the glass. I, on the other hand, slid my bike and myself neatly underneath it. I got my bike back up on its wheels and sat back down just as Hinata landed.

After that, we were nearly at the Hyuuga Compound. As we arrived, though, I spaced out for some reason. (I would never normally space out or do any of what I had been doing before on my bike.)

Iten o, Neji was walking across our path.

Hinata yelled, "Watch out! Neji-niisan!"

That brought me back 'down to Earth', so to speak.

Neji jumped backwards, yelling and falling. The guy landed on his ass two seconds later.

Hinata jumped off, leaving me by myself on a bike heading for a solid concrete wall—with a pile of garbage bags in front of it to "cushion" my landing, and...

CRAAASH!!

Five seconds later, I was sitting in a pile of garbage bags, dizzy as hell, while one of my bike's wheels rolled away to a random place on the ground, and the rest of my bike was buried in garbage. I had a stinky old throw-away food dish of some kind on my head like a hat, too.

Before I knew it, the entire Hyuuga clan was surrounding me. With the exception of Neji, Hinata, and Hanabi, that is, but whatever.

Hyuuga-san (Hinata's dad) said something that I couldn't quite make out. Whatever he said, though, the rest of the clan seemed to agree with him.

(What? I was still dizzy! You can't blame a guy for being dizzy after he just crash landed in your garbage pile, can you?)

The last thing I remembered seeing was Hinata, or maybe it was Hanabi, coming towards me. I still couldn't see or think straight, though, so I'm not sure.

The next thing I knew, I was in a hospital room (or at least what I _thought_ was a hospital room) surrounded by people: Hyuuga-san, Jiraiya, Iruka, Hinata, Neji, Shizune, Tsunade, and a man I didn't know.

Hinata was just sitting nervously in the corner of the room looking away, playing with her fingers. Her face was as red as a tomato, if not redder even that that.

As I looked at the rest of the faces, I recalled the night before: everyone I nearly killed was there, along with Hyuuga-san, Tsunade, Shizune, and an unknown man.

Tsunade said, "Sasuke, what's got into you? Lately you're even worse than Naruto, and if he's bad enough as it is, what will we do with _you_?"

"I dunno," I shrugged, sitting up.

" 'I dunno,' he says. Explain to that boy what he could've done, please, Tsunade," said the unknown man.

"I know, I know," Tsunade replied, "Uchiha Sasuke. You not only nearly killed Jiraiya, Iruka, and Neji, but you almost broke the window this man was having delivered and installed. Not to mention, you..." She paused a minute to take a better look at what she was reading. "...You apparently, as it states here, from what Hyuuga-san told us..."

"Hai? Tsunade-sama?" I asked.

" 'Crash landed your bicycle in the pile of garbage at the side of the building, causing a loud racket. This was also where Hyuuga Neji nearly got run over.' What the...? You crash landed your bike in a pile of garbage?" She said, clearly confused by what she was reading.

"Garbage _bags_, and hai. I did," I told her. (Quite shamelessly, I might add.)

Shizune thought, 'He crashed in garbage last night? Well no wonder he smells so bad.'

Just then, Naruto burst into the room, looking around the room with a weird look on his face. I saw him twitch his nose a few times, like he was trying to sniff something out the way a dog would.

I just sat in a pretzel position on the bed with my arms crossed in front of my chest.

"Naruto-nii, what're you doing here?" I asked him.

"Trying to find out where that stink is coming from. Whaddaya think I'm doing?" He asked me. "And why'd you call me your brother, Sasuke? You never do that. All you normally call me is 'dobe'."

'Three... Two... One...' I thought, counting down on my fingers.

Naruto was almost immediately right up in my face. _Sniff sniff_.

"Aww, man—that stink! What'd you do, bathe in something stinky?? You smell horrible, Sasuke-nii!" Naruto commented.

I said, "Hn. Now look who's making the brother comments."

"Whatevz. But, sheesh! Go take a shower, man! You really stink! I mean it!" Naruto told me.

Tsunade agreed, "Hai. Please do. Go home and take a shower now. Then report right to my office. Understood?"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

At that, they all let me leave.

'Thank goodness I'm finally out of there.' I thought as I made my way home.

As I walked, people avoided me. Even the fan girls, who normally would've been all over me, stayed away from me. (I was _very_ thankful for that.)

Anyway, I got home after a ten minute walk. I took an immediate five minute shower, then transported right to Tsunade's office.

I knocked on the door.

"Come in."

I entered.

Tsunade said, "Gomen, Sasuke, but I've spoken to the others, and they all agreed for me to suspend your status as a ninja until further notice."

"Hn. Whatever."

"You're not mad?"

"Iiya."

* * *

Hey, it is me (dragondemonnekogirl Eva). I decided to post this as my first story, instead of the other one. The idea for this came to me the other morning--1 AM to be exact. I stayed up from 1 to 4 AM nonstop writing it. This Sasu Hina story was really a random one-shot that popped into my head. Please read and review.


End file.
